


Hold this, would you?

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, President Thomas Jefferson, Public Blow Jobs, Sort Of, Thomas just wants to teach Hamilton a lesson ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Hamilton may have helped him win, but he'll never stop badmouthing president Jefferson.So Jefferson decides to show him all the useful things his mouth could be used for.





	Hold this, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and some more jamilton bc I love this ship and how much they despise each other

"Having fun down there?" Jefferson smirked, grabbing a handful of Hamilton's hair and pushing him further down onto his cock to make the man gag. "Now you must be quiet. I have a meeting after all, and now what would people think of you if they saw you like this?" Hamilton was well-hidden under the presidential desk, but it could be quite a stain for both of their reputations if they were discovered in this position.

Hamilton glared up at him and snorted. He understood the consequences well enough, however, so he stayed silent as people began to crowd into the room.

Jefferson shook hands with the members of his cabinet one by one, smiling and greeting each in turn along with his vice president, Burr. Just as he was beginning his opening words Hamilton sucked on his cock, making him flush read and cough to hide a whimper, but other than that he managed to keep his cool. Even kicking hamilton in retaliation once he'd finished and the others spoke their responses. It all went by in a blur as Jefferson tried so hard not to focus on Hamilton's mouth around him.

Naturally, he found him focusing on exactly that. Especially once Hamilton began bobbing his head up and down. Making Jefferson unable to speak, instead answering questions with a nod or shake of his head, waving off questions if he was ill.

He really should have expected this from his nemesis, but honestly he'd thought Hamilton had enough dignity not to risk this. Bastard.

Hamilton seemed to be having fun, however, even licking up his length before putting the cock back into his mouth and settling down at last. The gleam in his eyes told Jefferson not to count on him behaving.

Damn him.

**Author's Note:**

> getting closer! If only I could write like, three more fics tonight and I'd be all caught up lmao


End file.
